


路人九 梦九/爱情

by diamantes



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamantes/pseuds/diamantes
Summary: 是不是真的像歌里唱的那样，爱情能战胜一切。“没错，”他答道“可你最好别信。”*
Kudos: 9





	路人九 梦九/爱情

“可以接吻，可以内射，但最后不要留下痕迹。”

红色代表火热，让人想到生命和太阳，此时九条贵利矢把太阳扔在地上，他没有穿白大褂，因为今天他不是医生，只是一个单纯的婊子。

婊子有很多种，贵利矢的体现在给出相应的报酬就能把他搞得一团糟，操他的嘴巴和后穴，让他哭着高潮射尿。他在性爱方面出了名的开放，这是很多人选择操他的原因，当然还是他个人魅力在其中占绝大部分。

其实贵利矢不知道自己哪里吸引人，不知道为什么想操他的男人总是前赴后继。没人知道他到底是无知还是装纯，刻意露出的脚踝和不经意从袖口逃出的手腕，完美的假笑挑起的眉毛，都让人下体发硬。

像是今天，一二三四五……贵利矢数了数，随便多少人，总有些人有奇怪的性癖，喜欢群交，喜欢和人分享床伴，贵利矢不喜欢也不讨厌，他并不在意这些。

九条贵利矢很敬业，无论是作为医生还是假面骑士。按理来说法医是他的正经职业，保护世界的英雄是他的副业，可是他做起婊子来也轻车熟路，对于援交这种事甚至险些做的比其他都好。此刻他把对工作的认真态度发挥到极致，吞下射到嘴里的精液，舔舔被吻得红肿的唇，然后做作的呻吟。

他后面塞了一根肉棒，另外一手握着一根，嘴里的阴茎因为他刻意的挑逗而早泄，引来其他人的嘲笑。

这又不怪人家，贵利矢想。

他舔着对方软下来的阴茎，不应期没过又被软湿的口腔缠上，那人好像有点难受，粗暴的扯着贵利矢的头发，似乎想要离开。但贵利矢被干的前移，嘴巴保持同一个姿势太久已经没法轻易把肉棒吐出来，从后面传来的动作又让他把阴茎吞得更深，就算难受本能还是占了上风，贵利矢感受到松垮的表皮充血胀大，柱身的筋脉剐在他敏感的口腔上颚。

他没期待能早早结束，手里的阴茎怎么都不肯射精，只能等到插进泥泞的穴里把他灌满之后才能结束工作。

“贵利矢，可以写吗？”

也难为他们特意拿来记号笔，贵利矢笑着点了头，但实际上他已经神志不清， 完全听不到别人在说什么，当然也把自己的开场白抛之脑后。

肠肉痉挛着绞紧，握着阴茎的手突然绷紧指尖，那几个人在议论干性高潮到底算不算高潮，一番夹杂着难听荤话的言论后，记号笔还是在他大腿内侧画下一笔。冰冷的笔尖和滚烫的欲望让贵利矢打颤，他的大脑背叛了他，或者是身体无视了大脑的指令，总之他并起了腿，以一种大家都没见过的媚态说着:

“不要——”

忙着往他身上抹各种体液的雄性停了下来，紧盯着这个他们从没见过的贵利矢。尽管有奇怪的爱好，玩起来疯疯癫癫，但他们并不想让贵利矢受伤影响下一次的使用。可先不满的反倒是贵利矢本人，他掀起眼皮问怎么了为什么不继续，没被满足的怨气让大家明白，很明显刚刚只是被操嗨了的情趣而已，几个人松了口气，心有灵犀的决定给他点惩罚。短暂的沉默让贵利矢理智回笼一段时间，他继续婊子的本职工作，吐着舌头不断高潮。

等到他真正清醒，房间只留下了他一个人。贵利矢抹掉脸上糊着的已经凉透的精液，呆滞的看着天花板，好像还没回过神来。

他抠出后穴塞着的钞票，干净利落的扔向远处的垃圾桶，手机的震动把他的思想从炼狱拉回人间。

“喂，是永梦啊。”

“贵利矢さん……工作刚刚结束吗？”

贵利矢咳了几声，今天喉咙使用过度估计明天得发炎。不过也亏永梦说得出工作这两个字，明明连贵利矢本人都一直强调这是解压的方法，是一种消遣。

“要来我家吗？”

贵利矢看看狼藉的下身，满是黏糊糊的体液，大腿内侧还有两个完整的正字外加一横，的确需要清洗，而这个连浴室都没有的地方让他头疼，永梦的建议让他心动，但去人家家里肯定又要做爱，他实在是没有力气了。

“贵利矢さん？”

做就做吧！

听到对方的声音，那点顾虑就消失得无影无踪，像融化的初雪，只在心里留下一点点脏兮兮的泥水。贵利矢用湿哒哒的床单擦擦两腿之间套上裤子，穿上衬衣时发现少了两颗扣子，只好捡起地上的夹克穿上袖子拉好拉链。

“那就麻烦永梦啦。”

贵利矢从浴室出来时什么也没穿，他觉得既然要做那就不用再装些有的没的，又不是会害羞的处女，他和永梦也不是什么喜欢情趣的炮友，不需要欲盖弥彰的情趣。但永梦看到全裸的法医还是吓了一跳，莽莽撞撞的被桌子绊倒摔在地上。

“贵利矢さん，为什么不穿衣服！”

永梦把他拉到床边吹头发，不太会照顾人的儿科医生吹得贵利矢头皮发烫脸也很干，贵利矢说我可以自己来，但被永梦以希望给别人吹一次头发为理由拒绝了。拙劣的借口，贵利矢想着，对他说谎简直是班门弄斧，他讨厌说谎有时也也讨厌骗人的自己，可是他却并不讨厌永梦这样的谎言，甚至深陷于此。

他搭上永梦的手腕，沿着突起的腕骨滑到指尖关掉吹风机，“永梦，”贵利矢说话了，像毒蛇吐出勾人的信子，是狩猎开始的象征，“去把灯关了吧。”

尽管贵利矢开放，他也不想让永梦看到自己身上的痕迹，那不是天使该看到的，宝生永梦滥情的性格一定会让他心疼得不得了，然后贵利矢也该跟着他懊悔，做些根本实现不了的保证。关灯是件小事，再说今天永梦都在顺着他的意思做事，加上这次溺爱也无可厚非，但他偏偏就是无视了这句话，捧住贵利矢的脸吻了上去，柔软的舌头舔开法医的唇齿，温柔又不容置喙的深入口腔。贵利矢推开他，他却开始在这方面发挥自己坚持的优点，不依不饶的紧贴上去。

永梦掰开他大腿的时候发现了那些正字，贵利矢已经很努力的清洗了，但记号笔留下的印记像他刻在骨髓里的淫荡一样不肯轻易悔改，沿着腿根爬向脸颊，让所到之处浮起一片红晕。

说实话贵利矢很紧张，他怕永梦会掉眼泪，问他为什么非要这样，如果永梦真的难过他会不知所措，骗人无数的贵利矢已经不舍得在他面前撒谎了。但眼前的英雄显然比他想象的要坚强，不仅没掉眼泪，甚至冷血的直接把阴茎插了进去。营业过多的后穴还有些红肿，被插入后传来痒麻的刺痛感。贵利矢习惯性的流水，换来永梦加速的挺腰，阴茎被腔肉绞紧可力度和速度却不减，顶得贵利矢撞到床头。

这样的永梦显然带着气，贵利矢想着，下次一定不能留下痕迹了。

肉棒满足的在他穴道内射精，贵利矢揽住永梦的脖颈喘气，还沉浸在被内射的快感中时，他听到永梦问:

“贵利矢さん一次多少钱？”

这样问就好像把贵利矢当成泄欲的工具，但他本人却并不生气，反而笑着去亲吻永梦的嘴唇，用含含糊糊的声音回答:“援交不需要钱也可以的，只要是贵重的东西就就好。”

“永梦给我的东西真的很宝贵，足够和我一直做下去。”

end.

*《爱情和其他魔鬼》


End file.
